


Quite Cute

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: James compliments Q which leads to Q getting flustered, just a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff.

“You’re actually quite cute,” James said, his lips dragging into a small smirk. Q stopped talking immediately and fixed James with a deadly glare.

“I don’t need you to tell me that,” Q said, speech clipped as he folded his arms across his chest. James gave Q’s whole body a once over. Q shrunk away under the other man’s gaze.

“You should get back to work,” Q suggested and turned away. At this point he felt like he was talking more to himself than to James. He did have quite a lot of work to do and James was just making everything so difficult. Q didn’t hear any footsteps and he huffed to himself.

“You need to leave,” Q said but there was no heat in his words. His shoulders sagged a bit and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Two arms reached around him and hugged him close. Q felt the slight stubble of James’s face on his neck. Q let air out of his nose as he felt lips kissing him lightly on the neck.

“Did I fluster you?” James asked as he placed more kisses against Q’s neck.

“No, of course not,” Q replied a little too quickly. James chuckled and stopped his ministrations. Q sighed, he had really never been the best liar. Quickly, James turned Q around and wrapped his arms once again around Q’s waist. Q’s hands clung to James’s biceps, that was one of Q’s favorite places.

“I flustered you,” James teased as he leaned in close. Q couldn’t help but start to blush with James looking directly at him. Those eyes cut right through him and pulled out the truth.

“Yes,” Q admitted in a whisper and James smiled. He leaned in and gave Q’s lips a light kiss, lips gone before Q could reciprocate.

“Do you like it when I call you cute?” James asked and Q gave him a deadpan look. James just continued to smile, unmoving. Finally, after a few moments, Q gave up.

“Yes,” he grumbled and James leaned in once again for another kiss but didn’t pull away. He pushed the kiss deeper and Q let out a soft moan. James pushed against Q until he bumped into a desk. James hooked his hands under Q’s thighs and boosted him up until he sat on the edge, legs splayed open and James in between them.

“We really shouldn’t do this here,” Q said but was silenced as James kissed him to shut him up. Q reached up and grabbed James’s tie. James pulled back a little as Q wrapped his hand around the tie and pulled a little. James immediately looked on guard and stood a little straighter. Q smirked and James raised an eyebrow.

“What do you want?” James asked, voice huskier than usual. James didn’t look or act like it but he was more submissive than others would suspect. Q considered this while James looked at him with a patient expression. Q fiddled with the tie for a moment then he grasped it and pulled James closer.

“On your knees,” it sounded both like an order and a question. James leaned back while Q still had a grip on the tie. James looked into Q’s eyes for a moment before he slowly dropped to his knees. Q’s mind went blank at the sight of the other man on his knees, looking up like he was waiting for orders. Q had the sudden thought if he was the only one who had ever seen James like this.

“What do you want?” James asked again and Q let go of the tie. What did he want? And why couldn’t he get this image of another guy doing this to James out of his all of a sudden? Is this what Q really wanted? James seemed to sense the change in the mood and lifted a hand to Q’s thigh, squeezing it slightly.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” he said. Q just stared down at him blankly as his hand shook slightly. Slowly, Q reached out and trailed a finger down James’s cheek, taking in the way James’s eyelids flickered and his breathing spiked just so. Q passed a thumb over James’s lips and James’s eyes fluttered closed. Q smiled at the simpleness of it.

“Actually, I just want you to kiss me,” Q said breathily and James’s eyes opened slowly.

“Okay.” James stood up slowly, his hands slowly traveling up Q’s body. Q smiled as James leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

“There?” James teased. Q smiled as he pretended to think hard.

“No.”

“Here?” A kiss on the cheek.

“No.”

“Here?” A kiss on the tip of his nose.

“No.”

“Then where?” James asked as he leaned in a little closer, his body pressed up against Q’s fully. Q’s hands traveled once again to James’s biceps which made James smile.

“Here,” Q whispered before he leaned forward and captured James’s lips. He felt James melt into him, forming to his body and movements. Q smiled into the kiss. After a while Q pulled away.

“But I’m serious. We shouldn’t have sex in here, plus this is Jolene’s desk and I actually quite like her,” Q said and James smiled wide.

“My place?” James asked and Q rolled his eyes. It was always James’s place.


End file.
